London
by queenpearl
Summary: My promised sequel to Olympus is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Wilson's death came as a shock to everyone and it hit the president particularly hard. And whatever afflicted him, afflicted Angel. There was no question that she and Asher shared a special relationship, one more unique than that which existed with her previous owners. Perhaps it had to due partly with the fact that they saw each other as equals. Angel was the GOAF and rightfully so while he was the CiC. He could order her to do something and she would follow it without question. But if she told him something relevant, he would listen. Except for this time.

"Sir, I don't like this one bit." Angel growled. "There are 40 world leaders attending this funeral and to have all of you there in one place..." "This is a state funeral for our closest ally plus Wilson was a friend of mine. He deserves my presence at the very least." Asher replied. They stood just outside Angel's hanger at Andrews Air Force Base as the 747 took on the fuel she needed for the journey. "If he was such a close friend, I'm sure he'd understand if you chose not to go." She said. Asher sighed, rubbing his forehead before turning to his plane. "Angel, can you find me one good reason why I _should_ not attend?" He asked. Oh Angel could think of hundreds but not of which were relevant. They were all conjecture, for now at least. Her silence was his answer. "Thought not. Look, while I'm in the air I have you. When I'm on the ground I have these guys." He gestured to the secret service agents that surrounded them both and the unseen snipers adorning the rooftops. "I couldn't be safer." Sighing, she nodded. "I know that sir it's just, I've got a bad feeling about this." "You always have a bad feeling about foreign trips Angel." He chuckled, patting her nose gear. She huffed. "I'm serious!" "And so am I. It'll be _fine_ Angel. Trust me." He assured. "Of course I trust you. It's the others I'm worried about. A last minute trip like this without the proper time to plan... at least let me move our schedule up a bit _without_ announcing. Surprise is always the best defense element." She begged. Asher didn't feel that his time of arrival was all that important but when Angel got worried like this, flying always made her ill and he doubted people would appreciate bile tainted jet fuel landing on their rooftops. So, if it made his plane feel a bit better... "Alright, fine. Plan however you want. Just get me to Stansted, Angel." He asked. She nodded. "Can do sir." She replied, her worry subsiding for the time being. Her instincts however, were still telling her to be afraid and she knew better than to ignore them.

Asher's decision to give his plane her head a bit worked for just as long as the flight lasted. As soon as they were on the ground, she was right back to her old pestering self again. "At the very least double your security. Pull some of my detail away, I don't care. You're more of a target than I am and I'm not as defenseless as you are." "I'll ignore the underhanded jab at my innate human frailness if you just shut up!" Asher groaned as he stepped down the stairs. She huffed and he could see that he'd offended her but he had more pressing issues to deal with. Asher headed towards his car but Angel wasn't quite done yet. "Sir, if you would please just..." He rounded on her. "GOAF, attention!" He roared and Angel instantly snapped to. He walked up to her nose. She wasn't looking at him, her gaze was fixed on something far out in the distance in the standard "thousand yard stare" that was mandatory in the military. "I've read and reread over every report my security detail has provided me with. There is nothing, _nothing!_ They haven't accounted for." "They can't possibly have..." She tried. She'd never interrupted the president before which showed just how seriously she felt about this situation. Unfortunately, Asher was too angry to notice. "Quiet!" He roared. "Now I've heard enough from you. We'll continue this discussion about your insubordination later." And with that he angrily left in his vehicle. Angel sighed, kicking the tarmac beneath her in frustration. "You okay Angel?" Mike asked her. He, like everyone else in earshot, was stunned at what he'd just witnessed. "It's not like you to question the commander in chief." "Commander Ingalls," She sighed, addressing him by rank and she gave him a glare that told him he should do the same. "In my years of service there is one thing I've learned and that is to trust my instincts." "You think this might be a trap?" He asked. "I _know_ it's a trap! It smells like a trap. It feels like a trap! And I've just let our commander in chief walk right into it." She growled. "You tried to warn him. At this point it's his own fault if he gets killed." Mike said, trying to keep her from berating herself too much. It worked, just a little bit too well. She rounded on him, teeth bared. "Our job is to protect the president." She growled. "Now you get your planes fueled up and ready to leave. And contact the Marine flight and have them keep constant areal surveillance over the Cathadral. I'm going to deal with security."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was up on her wheels and rolling the instant she saw the smoke from the first explosion. She didn't need to know where it was, only that she knew the president would be en route and he needed her to get him out of London. Something she couldn't do if she wasn't properly fueled. She didn't bother to wait for the fuel trucks to come out to her, she went to them. "Two of you hook up to me, now!" She roared. The driver's scrambled to comply with Angel picking up their trucks and positioning them properly underneath her wings when they weren't fast enough. As they pumped fuel in on both sides, Angel lowered her head, opening the receptacle door on her nose. She needed to get more fuel in faster and this was the only way. It was risky because there was no VTO sensors to stop the tanks from overflowing which could lead to a fuel spill but Angel had bigger problems. She could hear gunfire now and it was getting closer. Never a good sign. "Come on, come on!" She grumbled. While attached the fuel trucks she couldn't move and she couldn't deploy her weapons. The risk of hitting the volatile fuel load was too great. She was a sitting duck. She could see Marine One in the distance but the joy was short lived. __

_"Marine 3 is down!"_ reported the lead helicopter. "Shit!" Angel muttered. _"What is your status Marine One?"_ She asked. _"5 minutes out but taking heavy fire. More incoming!"_ Angel watched as the two remaining helicopters popped flares and dived to get out of the way. Thankfully the missiles went for it and Angel recognized just what kind they were. _"Marine One, they've got Stingers. Continue evasive action!"_ She ordered. _"Tell me something I don't know, ma'am. Fuck, we need back up and we need it now!"_ Angel gave a nod to the lead British fighter plane that had come over. _"The fighters are scrambling now but they won't reach you for another 5 minutes." "We won't be here in 5 minutes ma'am." "I know that! Jesus fuck! How the hell did these bastards pull this off?" "No idea. All I know is Marine 2 and I are out of flares and we've got more incoming. Marine 2, prepare for sacrifice."_ Angel could hear the somber tone in both helicopter's voices. _"Copy that. Clear skies partner."_ Marine 2 turned broadside, taking both incoming missiles. It was a quick, noble death. One that Angel seared into her mind. She would see to it he got a Medal of Honor for his actions. Then she saw the next wave of missiles. _"Marine One you've got another missile on your six. You're exposed. Get the fuck out of there!" "Believe me, I'm trying! I'm trying!"_ He outran it for as long as he could but eventually it closed, striking his tail rotor. _"Fuck, I'm hit! I'm going down. There's a park right below me, I'm gonna try and land there." "Copy Marine One, I've got a lock on your signal. We'll get the president out of there." "Semper Fi ma'am."_ was the reply and the radio went dead. The smoke Angel saw rising up through the trees told her what couldn't be said.

"Someone get me a goddamn drone on station. I need to see what's happening!" She roared. "Drone's coming up in a minute ma'am." Angel activated her internal screen. It was a few tense moments before the president and Banning finally emerged from the wreckage. "Thank the Ancients." She breathed. "President's still alive." She allowed the cheering to last for only a minute before she barked sternly "This isn't over. We still need to get him out of this." "I don't think here is the best place for that anymore Angel." Mike said, nodding to the swarm of motorcycles currently racing towards them. They matched the ones seen on the drone feed. "Those goddamn sons of bitches!" She swore. "Get airborne the lot of you!" She cried. She was stunned when no one moved. "Did you not hear me, get those wheels off the ground, now! That's an order." "Not until you do, ma'am." Mike spoke up. "What?" She looked at him. "Pardon me ma'am but you're the president's ride out of here. If you don't get airborne, none of us do." She blinked, stunned. "I still need 5 more minutes before I can taxi out to the runway. Can you buy me that time?" She asked. "Oh please," One of the fighter jets who's name plate identified him as Ryan, rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna request something from us, make it a challenge at least. Let's go lads!" Still attached to the fuel trucks on both wings and through her nose, Angel could do nothing but watch as Mike, his C-130s along with the British fighter planes engaged in combat. She had no doubts they'd buy her the time she needed. Except, they'd buy it in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel had her eyes fixed on the little numbers on the truck's gauges as they went up, telling her exactly how much fuel they'd put into her so far. She figured she'd need a minimum of 25,000 gallons or 168,000 lbs of fuel for the trip home. She preferred to have a little bit extra but that would have to wait if she wanted to get out of here alive. "Come on, come on!" She growled. 10,000 galleons, 20,000 gallons, 24,000 galleons. "That's close enough." She growled and closed all her valves, tearing out the hoses from her wings. Fuel sprayed everywhere until the fuelers got the hint and let go of their deadmans. A shot rang out close by, grazing her cheek. Angel reared, dislodging the hose in her muzzle rather violently. It swung out and Angel tasted a bit of blood but she paid it no mind. She pulled back from the terminal, facing the far fence and put full power to her engines. Forget the taxi to the runway, she needed to get airborne now. She used the taxiway.

At just over 8000 feet, Taxiway 3 wasn't the longest one but it was the closest to where she was at. Even so, 8000 feet was going to be a challenge for a 747 that currently weighed over 600,000 lbs. She could lift off at around 7500 feet at the weight if she pushed it but there was a series of large trees and light poles at that end of the airport that she needed to clear. She looked behind her and met Mike's gaze as the C-130 turned to her. "Go! Angel go! Go now!" He roared. Angel didn't need to be told twice. With full power already on her engines she released the only thing holding her in place, her breaks. She took off down tarmac at speed, swiftly approaching 100 knots. The last 70 knots seemed to take an eternity and Angel didn't bother to call out V1, she passed that a ways back. But with just 500 feet of runway left, she finally hit V2 and lifted off with the grace and style only a Boeing plane could produce. Her tail had hardly cleared the ground when she issued the command for gear up. She hadn't even confirmed a positive rate yet but there was no way she could clear those trees with her wheels still down. The weight of the retracting gear threatened to pitch her nose up and stall her and it took all of her skill to keep her trim tabs aligned and her nose pointed at just the right Angle of Attack. Her four Pratt and Whitney turbines strained to keep 600,000 lbs of aircraft aloft. Her eyes were fixed on her altitude indicator. 10 feet, 20 feet, 40 feet... "Come on, come on!" She gritted her teeth, eyeing that approaching wall of doom. This was gonna be close. With no room to spare, Angel swore she felt leaves brush her horizontal stabilizer, the 747 raced skywards for the clouds. She could hear a cheer go up from the aircraft below. Mike and his unit had taken care of the bad guys just as he said they would. Angel wanted to circle back around and see the casualties for herself but she had a job to do.

Leveling off at 10,000 feet, out of missile range, she used her radar to scan the ground. She still had the drone, control of which had been given to her from Central Command to control. They would now see what she saw. "Okay." She muttered. "Let's get a lay of the land." She commanded the drone to scan the streets. It could get far more detailed pictures of the ground than she could from this altitude. Her radar was good but only for large objects. Things like humans would barely register if they did at all. Analyzing the incoming data, it didn't take her long to identify a pattern. "Looks like their command structure is closer to the center of the city." She mused. _"Command, give me a sit rep."_ She ordered. _"The man who's behind this is named Barawaki."_ Angel recognized Trumball's voice. _"Barawaki, I should've known."_ Angel silently berated herself. _"He's an arms dealer who operates through shell companies. Can you identify any in this area?" "There are 11 known entities he controls in London alone." "Does that include this one?"_ Angel directed the drone over a half finished building. She normally would've gone right over it but her instincts were telling her to check it out. _"That is supposedly owned by him but it's not scheduled to be completed for another year. However, it's power output in the last three weeks is double that of the surrounding buildings."_ Trumball said. _"Quite unusual for something that has nothing living or working in it."_ Angel mused. _"This is their command building. It's got to be. I'm keeping the drone on station while I make the call to our friends in parliament. It's time they got their tails in gear and helped us."_

Minutes later, Angle was on the phone with the Prime Minister. _"We've got Delta Force en route. If you can send in the SAS to double the force that would help our chances greatly."_ She said. _"This is asking a lot of us GOAF Boeing."_ Clark replied. _"Our military isn't what it used to be." "Look!"_ Angel growled, deciding to drop the courtesies. _"These bastards attacked_ your _capital! They murdered_ your _Prime Minister and they're currently after the only world leader left alive! Now we've been your ally for over a hundred years. We've been at your side for almost every conflict in that time. Return the favor for once!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Having enough of the cloud cover obscuring her view, Angel descended to below 3000 feet. What she saw, filled her with dread. Below her the president was blindfolded, handcuffed and being carried inside the fortress of the half finished building. Banning was nowhere in sight leading Angel to assume him either incapacitated or dead. She fervently hoped the former but she couldn't risk waiting around for him to show up. If she was going to save Asher, she had to act now. One last pass, moving in and out of the clouds and keeping engine thrust low to reduce the chances of being seen or heard and Angel had her lineup. She eyed the large opening at the top of the building that marked the elevator shaft. "Okay, here goes!" She raised her nose up high, stalling herself out. For a moment she lay suspended on her back, then she completed her loop, diving nose first at the building. Bullet fire streaked out and Angel leaned more into the dive until she was nearly vertical. The target she presented was irresistible but practically impossible to hit despite the terrorists' continuous trying efforts. With a roar she descended into the shaft. One great thing about half finished buildings was they were full of wide open spaces like the one Angel flew through now. Most elevator shafts were narrow but this one was designed to take multiple lifts at a time making it nice and open, perfect for what she had in mind.

The sound of voices made her adjust her course and she flew out the nearest opening, near the bottom of the shaft. She ended up on the second floor, instantly running over the guards in her way. One rolled under her just in time to avoid being squished and Angel rounded on him, ready for a fight. "Whoa, Angel! Friendly!" He called. She stood down. "Banning you 9 lived son of a bitch! I was hoping you'd show up." She said. He pat the side of her nose, taking notice of her damaged refueling nozzle. "Angel," He began. "I know. But I had to get off the field fast. Unfortunately the bad guys decided to crash the party." She said. "Now where's the president?" "I heard he was on this floor. Sick assholes are going to execute him on live TV." "You don't say, I've got a feed coming in now." Despite her better judgement, she opened the file. Sure enough, there was Asher with a sword to his neck. Angel's breath hitched. She opened the door so Banning could climb inside her cockpit and watch as well. "Those..." Angel tuned out the rest of his sentence although she was in complete agreement with it. _"I do solemnly swear..."_ Asher's voice was steady and his gaze held no hint of fear despite his impending death. Angel started moving. _"That I will faithfully execute the office of the President..."_ Angel hissed as he received a punch but he got right back up and continued. _"of the United States."_ Clearly his killer had heard enough and readied his blade. Asher stood there, calm as a cucumber. The killer brushed the blade along the back of his neck, not noticing the 747 sneaking up behind him. A low growl was the only warning he got before Angel lunged, throwing him into the wall. His partner got his grenade ready, lobbying it across the room to her. She ducked, covering Asher with her bulk. The explosion rocked her but she held firm. Turning her gaze to the still green camera light she said "The United States has never and will never negotiate with terrorists!" She growled and smashed the camera, ending the video.

Unknown to her, a massive cheer rose up throughout the world as people praised "the President's Angel"!


End file.
